


欲求不满的仁

by JRLuv



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRLuv/pseuds/JRLuv





	欲求不满的仁

李帝努真的做梦也不会想到，黄仁俊会买那种东西，那种让人疯狂，让人，让人沉溺在欲望泥潭无法自拔的东西。如果不是亲耳听到他跟李东赫的对话，自己都以为听岔了。是自己不够努力吗？可是他每次明明就很，很那个啊！！！在自己不知道该怎么办的时候，李东赫就发来了信息。李东赫这次竟然没有嘲讽他，竟然还一本正经的跟他说了一下黄仁俊的情况，以及那种东西：新研发且安全有保证的药剂—A号！！

若在doi时过于温柔且无法满足对方，服用后A号，可以让人在doi时爆发出体内最最原始的欲望，化为猛兽、失去理智且无法克制，动作粗暴，犹如泰迪附身（也就是春药，说得这么那个我也是够了）……

“我知道你是个温柔的人，但在doi方面也不能太温柔啦……你看你根本无！法！满！足！仁家哦！！”

“可是……吃了这个我家宝宝会受伤的！”

“好好好，就知道你会这么说，所以我没有真的给他的”

“那还真是要感谢你了！！所以仁俊尼是怎么知道的呢？？”

“呃，那个，这个，嗯……”

“我前几天帮人预定了几张温泉票，把最好的两张给你了，算是赎罪好了，不要错过时间了，可是豪华版的，不能浪费了！还有这件事情你要好好反省一下，要是小俊下次还向我来要，我就真的给他了”

“哦还有啊，记得收快递哦，我给你送了点东西，嘿嘿！！！”

“什么东西啊？？”

“你说呢！！！最新研制的，安全放心”

李帝努放下了手机，看了眼房间喃喃道：竟然敢用这么危险的药啊，既然这样啊，是时候好好教育教育了我们家的宝宝了！！

李帝努从浴室里出来，看着黄仁俊还泡在温泉中的背影，勾了勾唇。李东赫给他们的票真的很豪华，是豪华至尊双人情侣票，房间还带着一个私人温泉，对于两个人来说温泉还挺大，房间也特别大，浴室很大，浴缸更大！！！多适合……doi。

李帝努从包里拿出一个装在类似小试管的东西被倒进了杯子里，给黄仁俊端了过去。

“仁俊，来。”

“嗯。”

李帝努有些紧张地看着他喝下去，虽然表面淡定得一批的接过杯子，然后自己也脱了衣服跳进去，径直用双臂环住黄仁俊，舌头伸进黄仁俊微张的唇里，给了他一个缠绵温润的吻。黄仁俊被他的突然袭击搞得有些发蒙，不过看着李帝努在水雾里似乎更帅得要命的脸，他就同样热情地回给李帝努了一个更加充满欲望的吻。

“je……jeno……”

这样黏糊了半天，黄仁俊突然觉得有点发热，不是温泉那种热，而是……平时在doi的时候，而是看到李帝努汗珠堆积在锁骨的那种热。他现在整个人都有点懵懵的，决定上去透透气却发现全身瘫软，一个踉跄又倒回了李帝努怀里。

他努力又试了试，一次次都又努力地砸回了李帝努怀里。黄仁俊看着李帝努带着点笑意的眸子，有些尴尬地拍了拍他环着自己的手臂；

“我……有点难受，我们上去好不好？”

李帝努盯着他看了会儿，指尖抚过他微红的脸颊，在他耳边低笑了声:

“再泡一会儿，我可是刚下来哦，小俊忍心让我就这么上去吗？”

黄仁俊对着他愣了愣，对于自家一贯听话的大金毛反驳自己明显有些惊讶，然后对着他那一脸委屈的样子又不知道该说什么，只能点了点头，任由浑身上下都散发着荷尔蒙气息的男人又把自己抱紧了些。

李帝努抱着他靠在池壁上，感受到黄仁俊的身子越滚烫，好看的眸子也积满旖旎，寂静的温泉池上逐渐响起了黄仁俊轻微而急促的喘息。李帝努有些得意地笑了笑，低下头去对着黄仁俊的后颈轻吮了下，满意地听到他不可抑制地冲出双唇的呻吟，好像可以食用了呢！！ 

黄仁俊还想着自己怎么会变成这个样子，李帝努突然一把把他瘫软的身子抱起来放在池沿边的时候，黄仁俊被吓得一哆嗦，本能地伸出手想抓住对方的手臂，却没想到却被他躲了开来。他伸出去的手臂顿了顿，终于反应过来了事情有些不太正常。他抬头看向李帝努。

李帝努很难得地没说话，从一旁的浴巾里拿出那个标记着一个醒目的S（不是A哦）的小试管。黄仁俊看了一眼，脸刷的一下子从面颊红到耳根，双唇微颤，看着李帝努的眼里写满了难以置信。

“仁俊尼，真是不乖哦”

李帝努开口，脸上还是他熟悉的笑容，好听的声音带着的低沉音调却显得陌生，略带危险的笑眼让黄仁俊微微一颤。

“你说，我该怎么罚你呢？”

“je……jeno……”

黄仁俊突然不知道该说什么，话卡在了喉咙里怎么呀出不来。

“刚才的水……”

李帝努笑了，伸出舌尖色气地在黄仁俊锁骨上轻舔了下：

“好喝吗？”

黄仁俊颤抖地感受着他的舔舐，精致锁骨明明不是什么敏感的地方，此时黄仁俊却能清晰地感受到自己的皮肤被李帝努的舔食，仿佛下一刻就会被李帝努吞入腹中。

“A…A号”

“这是S号哦”

“这跟你要的那个不一样，没有会化为猛兽、失去理智、动作粗暴，犹如泰迪附身的副作用哦”李帝努笑眯眯的看着黄仁俊伸出手微微摩挲着黄仁俊光滑的大腿根部。

“仁俊想知道作用是什么吗？”

“想……嗯啊……想……”

黄仁俊因为他的抚摸忍不住呻吟出声。李帝努凑到他耳边，手从大腿摸向了他大腿中间的位置，一下子握住了那根早已微微挺立的性器，力气不小地狠狠揉了一把，满意地听到黄仁俊爆发出的高亢呻吟，声音低沉地开口：“这是能让仁俊尼，任由我摆布的药哦，因为我根本不需要这种东西。”

黄仁俊浑身一震，不敢置信地看着李帝努，看着他那张略带阴沉的脸，心中一紧，下身却不自觉地朝他手中送去，

“嗯啊……jeno，为……为什么……啊哈……”

李帝努突然停下了手中的动作，用手指在他的大腿划了划，就是不去碰那个最敏感的位置，“仁俊尼等不及了吧，这可不行哦，。”

“既然这样仁俊应该好好的自己解决一下才行啊”

“可……可是，我，je，jeno帮我，我……”

“嗯~~仁俊尼要学会自己解决，不然的话今天你就吃不到我的小诺诺了”

“jeno~~”黄仁俊一听就着急了，手控制不住的撸动自己粉嫩的性器。

药物的刺激让他手指的动作不断加快，性器的顶端不断流出晶莹的液体。李帝努抓住时机对着他前端狠狠的刮擦，黄仁俊剧烈颤抖地射了出来，白浊色情地划出一个弧线，还带着淡淡的味道。他瘫倒在冰凉的池边，高潮过后的脱力感使他只能瘫软剧烈的喘息。还带着热气的淫液滴落在地面，平时早已习惯了被操弄的小穴刺激的一缩一缩，酸麻瘙痒得令黄仁俊疯狂，垂落在温泉水中的脚尖都微微蜷曲。仅靠前面高潮的感觉不仅没有缓解可怕的性欲，反而在他身上仿佛又燃起了一团火。欲望的刺激与无法获得进一步快感的无力使黄仁俊丢弃了羞耻感，颤颤巍巍地开了口：

“jeno……嗯哈……帮帮我……”

李帝努看的也欲火焚身，在仅剩的内裤子里的性器极致膨胀。他看着都被折磨出了泪水的黄仁俊，终是不忍地对着那张唇吻上去，舌尖与对方的肆意交缠，离开的时候勾出一条长长的银丝。

“仁俊……宝贝儿……告诉我，要怎么帮你呢？”

黄仁俊难受得眼泪直流，被爱人第一次喊“宝贝儿”的强烈刺激甚至高过了后穴传来的酥麻，让他越发的无法忍受，一双眸子直直地望向李帝努。

李帝努被他看的青筋都绷起来，强压着欲望把黄仁俊从地上抱起来，一直抱到床上。双手被蓝色的绸带绑在了床头，双脚更是大大的分开绑在床沿，就连黄仁俊双腿间高高翘起的性器都被轻柔地绑上。缺少对性器的刺激让黄仁俊更加欲火焚身，但却也轻微地让他冷静了下来，迷蒙的双眼终于能看清些东西。汗水从穿过李帝努身体的肌肉纹理缓缓流下，锁骨，胸肌，腹肌，人鱼线，最后没入他还穿着的内裤。他帅到爆的脸也满是情欲，让黄仁俊更加难耐。

黄仁俊看着自己一点点被李帝努用蓝色的绸带捆绑在床上，摆出极羞耻的姿势，甚至连最不可说的地方都被绑上。李帝努用唇温柔地吻去。下一秒他的眼睛上也被蒙上了绸带。黑暗给人带来的是加倍的刺激，黄仁俊听着李帝努略显粗重的喘息回荡在寂静的房间里，床单与自己身体传来的摩擦声也被放大到最大，仅仅是轻微的触碰就能带来剧烈的颤栗。

“jeno……嗯……为……为什么要蒙眼睛……能……能不能……嗯哈……解……解……啊！”

他的性器被含进了一个温软湿热的地方，极致的热度与温暖包裹着他的前端，随即便是整根的没入。李帝努给他做了几个深喉，用舌尖肆意地挑逗着他性器前端敏感的马眼处，浓稠的精液射了李帝努满脸，他摸了摸黄仁俊满是情欲的脸一脸满足的样子。

“小俊还是这么的不能忍呢……”

李帝努把他眼睛上早已被泪水沾湿的蒙眼布解开来，失去焦距的双眼被光刺激的微微眯起，却依旧直直地看向自己，眼睛里满是依恋。

黄仁俊突然挣了挣双手，发现完全无法挣脱而特别委屈，看着李帝努皱着眉哭了出来，泪水大滴大滴地从好看的眼睛里流出来，牙齿紧紧地咬着嘴唇。  
李帝努一下子慌了，急急忙忙地伸手去抹黄仁俊的眼泪

“仁俊，怎么了！我弄痛你了吗！怎么哭了……”

“je……jeno，”黄仁俊哭的双眼通红，颤抖的声音里带着可爱的鼻音。

“我……我想抱抱你……可……可是……唔啊……我……可是……这个……唔jeno！我只想抱抱你……你……你不让我抱……你不让我抱！”

李帝努看着黄仁俊无法控制自己情绪的样子，心一阵阵的疼，不禁对自己的行为感到些后悔，飞快地解开绑住他手脚的绸带，下一秒黄仁俊就整个人死死地搂了上来。

“对……对不起……小俊，我……我有点……”

“jeno……不用说对不起，”

“我……我很舒服……你继……”

黄仁俊转了个身，双唇刚想说点什么作却径直呻吟出声。李帝努在那一瞬间舔上了他的后穴，舌尖有节奏地戳刺着穴口敏感的褶皱，粉红色的小口被刺激的一张一合。黄仁俊被冷落许久的后穴早已瘙痒难耐，此时终于得到抚慰的极致舒爽感让他无法克制自己高声且肆意的呻吟。

“啊……啊哈……那里……那里好舒……嗯啊！jeno……啊哈……唔啊！”

突如其来的舌尖渐渐深入，随即飞快地在内壁上狠狠舔舐。黄仁俊还带着温泉熏香的体内让李帝努几乎痴迷。

“小俊，”李帝努把舌尖撤出来，拍了拍黄仁俊柔软滑腻的臀部，“来，起来，自己坐到我身上来。”

“这么急啊小俊，这儿已经想要了吧……”

他看着黄仁俊一个急切地翻身就坐到自己身上来，又手指轻轻的在他的穴口处划了几圈，“来，自己动。”

黄仁俊红了脸，但后穴处传来的麻痒不允许他继续羞涩。他伸出手握住了李帝努的硕大，微微抬起自己的腰身，对准穴口缓缓坐下。

“啊！”黄仁俊突然爆发出一声尖叫。

在他小心翼翼地坐下去的时候，李帝努握住了他的腰身狠狠向下一按，灼热粗大的性器一下子穿刺进柔嫩狭窄的小穴，一瞬间剧烈的撕裂感带着极致的快意从尾椎骨直达黄仁俊的大脑，不知是疼痛还是舒爽的呻吟脱口而出，黄仁俊被撞击的大脑发懵，随即还没反应过来李帝努就又开始了猛烈地抽插，这不就是他一直想要的极致的性爱吗！！李帝努发狂的挺着腰身，冲着黄仁俊的双唇吻了上去，用舌尖拨开他的唇瓣，探进去吮吸着他口中的津液。黄仁俊因为激烈的吻，从口中溢出的轻软的声音消散在交叠的唇舌中。

“小俊……真可爱……”

李帝努一个翻身到了黄仁俊上方，性器在体内旋转的感觉舒爽的令黄仁俊头晕目眩。他伸手握住了黄仁俊的性器狠狠地撸动了几下，腰身在他身下发狠了地穿刺，终是忍不住低吼一声，在黄仁俊体内发泄出来。滚烫的精液冲击着敏感的内壁，最敏感的地方受到强烈刺激让黄仁俊一下子射出了今天的第三次白浊。

李帝努趴在他身上穿着粗气，看着今天已经高潮三次的爱人紧闭着眼躺倒在床上，似乎已经被做晕了过去，浸满汗水的黑发紧贴在白皙的脸上，还泛着水光的唇瓣微张，胸前和身下布满了青青紫紫的吻痕，身下的穴口一张一合地吐着精液。

还真是一副满是情欲的样子啊……

李帝努笑起来，对着黄仁俊紧闭地双眼印下一个深深的吻，“小俊你爽够了，可是我只射了一次……”

他弯腰把黄仁俊抱到浴室，打开了热水，看着怀中人依旧熟睡的样子无奈地叹了口气。

“算了，今天就不折腾你了，”李帝努拿着花洒往黄仁俊身后冲着，被做到殷红的小穴还微微张开，在热水的冲刷下流白浊，他看的小腹一紧，随即笑开来，“你以后可要好好的补偿我哦！！因为是你欲求不满，当然我也一样！！”


End file.
